My Everything
by Brianna2
Summary: A new transfer student from America comes to Hogwarts and is instantly friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But someone is watching her, and he's not the only one with secrets.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one, Transfer Student  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall tapped a spoon on her glass. "Pay attention please, thank you. Professor Dumbledore has a few announcements." "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years!" Albus Dumbledore addressed the new students standing in front of the Sorting Hat. "I would like to say that The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, to all students." He said his eyes darting towards the Weasley twins. "And, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you to not do magic in the corridors. We also have a transfer student here from the United States, she also happens to be the granddaughter of Professor McGonagall." The Doors to the Hall opened and everybody's head turned to see what was going on. A girl of about fifteen stepped into the hall and started walking towards the Head Table. She was wearing an emerald cloak and black boots. Even beneath the heavy flowing cloak her slim waist and slightly broad shoulders stood out noticeably. Her hair was just below her shoulders and raven black with curls at the bottom. She had remarkably violet eyes, small nose and mouth, and fair skin with good complexion. At the head table, Professor McGonagall was positively beaming, she was very proud of her granddaughter.  
  
The girl had finally reached the Head Table and acknowledged Professor Dumbledore with a slight bow of her head.  
  
"Good evening Professor, Grandmother, I am pleased to be here." She said with an American accent.  
  
"We are pleased to have you Brianna." Said Dumbledore. The Great Hall was completely silent. McGonagall was still beaming. "Welcome to Hogwarts, dear, you are a transfer student so you will have to be sorted first, if that's alright with you." McGonagall said, still beaming. "Of, course." She sat down on the stool lightly and put her hands in her lap confidently. "Hmmm, lets see, you have some qualities of Slytherin, and you have the qualities of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, difficult, very difficult. Lots of courage, you'd die defending your friends, a caring heart, and the cunningness of a Slytherin, ah, well, hmmm, yes, I think I shall put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat told her. There were a few claps from the Head Table and some from Gryffindor, but for the most part it was silent. Brianna got up with a small smile on her face and sat down at the Gryffindor table. More students were placed, Professor McGonagall called up, Conan McBride went to Ravenclaw, Shina Collins went to Hufflepuff, Alodie Clark went to Slytherin, Rider Johnson went to Gryffindor, Christian Denson went to Hufflepuff, Chablis Harrington went to Ravenclaw, Nicole Lacy went to Gryffindor, Harvey Martin went to Slytherin, Adrienne Wilson went to Ravenclaw, Rhiannon Howell went to Slytherin, Dawn Jones went to Hufflepuff. After they were all sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, " So, before we begin our feast I have a few words to say, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He waved his hand and food appeared on the table and he sat back down again. Brianna stared as the other students dug into the food. She looked around at the table trying to find someone to talk to, she noticed a girl sitting across the table reading a book. Brianna got up and went to sit in front of the girl. She looked up and smiled and looked back down and began to read again. "Um, hey, I'm Brianna." The girl looked up again, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. You're from America then?" she asked setting down her book. "Yes, but my family and I were born England. Professor McGonagall is my Father's mother." "Really, wow, so how old are you?" "I'm fifteen, you?" "I'm fifteen also. We'll be sharing the same dormitory." "Are they nice? The ones in America are just beds and a small night table." "Well, yes, kind of, we have four poster beds with drapes and a night table." Hermione answered. "What are you reading?" Brianna asked, noticing the book. "Oh, it's the charms book, I insist on knowing the books by heart." "Really, me too!" Hermione looked over at two boys deep in conversation. One was very tall with red hair and freckles, the other wasn't quite as tall, he had messy black hair, and an interesting scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Ron, Harry, this is Brianna, she's McGonagall's Granddaughter." The two boys looked at her and then at Brianna and smiled and introduced themselves as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. When the feast was over, Brianna followed her new friends to the dormitories. Brianna was surprised to find out Hermione was a house prefect, Ron and Harry told her that Hermione was at the top of her class. That piece of information didn't surprise Brianna at all, how many students insisted on learning the entire book at the start of the term. When they got to the Dormitories, they explained that the portrait of the fat lady in pink was the guard for the dormitories and that there was a password to get in and if you didn't know the password you were stuck until somebody went in or came out. Brianna followed Hermione up to the girls' dormitories and the boys went up a little farther. The next morning Brianna got dressed in plain black robes and took her large book bag. A month before she had gone shopping with her grandmother to Diagon Alley and bought brand new robes, quills, ink, books, a new cauldron, and her grandmother had bought her an owl for her first year at Hogwarts. Brianna already had a wand, when she was little she had gone to Diagon Alley and bought her wand, her grandmother had insisted on it, and though she hadn't been able to use it yet, she had kept it well polished, and taken care of. The wand was Dragon Heartstring, Cedar, and thirteen inches. They had History of Magic with Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher there at Hogwarts, he turned out to be very boring. They also went to Transfiguration; they took notes that day because it was the first of the term. That night, just as Brianna was falling asleep, she wondered if anyone else was an animagus yet. An auror friend of the family taught it to her when she was fourteen, her animagus form was a Leopard. Brianna had a hard time keeping it from anybody, especially her grandmother, who would have been amazed that she had learned it. It had taken a lot of hard work and two years to accomplish it. Brianna was lying awake most of the night and got bored, so she decided to go exploring. Another thing nobody else knew about was the fact that she had an invisibility cloak. One of her friends in America got expelled from the other school for blowing up half of the dungeons, and was made give it to someone, and she decided that she should give it to Brianna. Brianna got up quietly and grabbed the invisibility cloak and put it on, she didn't want anybody seeing her leave. She walked out and closed the door quietly behind her. She climbed down to the common room and was surprised to hear voices but see no one. "Ouch, Ron, stop stepping on my foot!" Came a voice near the stairs. "Well it's not my fault I'm too tall for this cloak, Harry." Came another voice. 'Ron and Harry had an invisibility cloak too, wow, I wonder where they got it?' Brianna thought to herself. "Hello, Ron, Harry." She whispered. They took their invisibility cloak off and looked around the room. "Hello, who is that, where are you?" Ron asked turning around wildly. "Stop twisting, okay, just stay put and don't turn around." She told them. Ron immediately stopped turning about. Brianna got behind them and took the cloak of and went into her animagus form. She walked slowly in front of them and sat down. Ron had his mouth open in a silent scream, Harry, however wasn't so silent. Harry screamed so loud, Brianna's ears were throbbing with pain. Everybody came out of their dormitories to see what was going on. Hermione came out with her wand and told them to quiet down. "What is going on out here?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry pointed at Brianna. Hermione looked at the leopard and squinted her eyes, seconds later they became wide with amazement. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was. but it couldn't be, could it?" she said aloud. She kneeled in front of the leopard and looked into it's eyes and gave a squeak of excitement. "Everybody, go back to your dormitories except Harry and Ron." Hermione said in a commanding voice. Everybody went back to dormitories reluctantly, they wanted to know what was going on. Harry and Ron, however, did not want to stay. Hermione let out a small chuckle and Brianna purred. "That's great, how did you learn it?" Hermione asked the leopard. "Hermione has gone mad," Ron muttered to Harry. Brianna growled at him. Ron looked frightened. "Does your Grandmother know?" Hermione asked. Brianna came out of her animagus form and laughed at Harry and Ron's surprised faces. "No, I haven't told anybody but you three. My parents don't even know." Brianna gave Harry and Ron a small smirk. "So, you mustn't tell ANYONE, clear?" They shook their heads yes. "Good." Brianna walked over to the cloak and put it on. "I bid thee a goodnight then, come on Hermione." She called to them. Hermione followed her, smiling, and they left Harry and Ron standing there with their mouth's hanging open. Brianna could not fall asleep easily that night, but when she finally did, her dreams were invaded by a boy about her age with ash-blonde hair, light blue eyes, and the palest skin she had ever seen on a boy. He was just staring at her, as if she had done something wrong and he had watched it all in disgust. He was half a head taller than she was and his face looked somewhat familiar, she had seen those same blue eyes, and that same smirk a long time ago, but she just couldn't place it. She walked up to him and asked, "Who are you?" He gave a snort of indignation, "Who am I? Draco Malfoy, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Malfoy, that was it, she had probably met his father, and if that was true. oh dear God, help. "Brianna McGonagall. Would your father happen to be Lucius Malfoy?" "You've heard of us?" He seemed slightly pleased. "Us? Are you telling me you still have a mother, or is it just you and your dad? Because I would have figured that he would have beaten her to death." Draco went very red and his hands were clenched into fists, "Do not - talk - about - my - mother!" "You're right, I shouldn't talk about your mother." She admitted. Draco looked at her suspiciously. "I should probably talk about your father instead. You know, he's a real jerk. He must've put some sort of charm on your mother to make her marry him, he's horrible." "Shut up! Don't talk about my family!" Draco's face was bright scarlet. "I'm being easy on them, they deserve a lot more." Draco swung his fist at her face, but she caught it quickly. "Obviously, your father didn't tell you about me, otherwise you would have known that I can stop almost any physical abuse." "Let go of me!" Brianna let go of his hand, and raised an eyebrow, "For someone with so handsome a father, your pretty scrawny." Draco looked appalled, " I thought you hated my family." "I don't hate anyone, I just have a severe dislike for them. And just because I don't like your father doesn't mean he isn't handsome." "You're a bitch." Draco spat. "Mudblood." Brianna spat back. Draco looked at her with confusion and rage. "What did you call me?" "You don't know what a Mudblood is? What kind of Malfoy are you?" Brianna looked at him with amusement. "I know what it means, you idiot, and I'm pureblood." "I know that, you dolt, all the Malfoys are pureblood." Brianna rolled her eyes, good thing this was only a dream, otherwise, she'd be in real trouble. "Did you say you were a McGonagall?" "Yes, why?" "You're actually related to a teacher? That's completely pathetic." "Why? It means she'll go easier on me, when I get enough bombs to blow up the potions lab, I will, and since I'm in her house, she gets to choose whether or not I stay, and I bet she'll let me stay and she won't take as many points off." "She will not. McGonagall's like ice." Draco sneered. "Not with me. I'm her only granddaughter, so, naturally, I'm her favorite." "If you're the only granddaughter she has then of course you're her." But he stopped and in a flash, he was gone. "Well, that was a little rude, he could have said good-bye." Brianna's thoughts went back to black and she woke up to Hermione shaking her out of bed. "Brianna, let's go, it's almost time for breakfast." Brianna groaned and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. "Hermione?" she asked. "Hmmm.?" Hermione was untying a knot in her shoelace. "Do you know if a Lucius Malfoy has a son?" "Yes," Hermione said distractedly, "His name is Draco, he goes here. He's in Slytherin, have you met him?" Brianna Paled, "Kind-of. He was in my dream last night." Hermione looked at her confused, and reached for her wand, "I'm sure it's just coincidental." "No, I don't think it was." Brianna murmured, as she got ready for breakfast. 


	2. The New Teacher

Chapter Two,  
  
  
  
At breakfast that morning, people started coming up to Brianna and asking her all sorts of questions about America. Even kids from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined them, but the people in Slytherin stayed in their seats and ignored them. Brianna looked around the Slytherin table and saw Draco sitting between two large, scowling boys. There was a girl sitting in front of him, too. She had shoulder length brown hair with an oddly squashed looking face. She was chattering animatedly to Draco when she looked past him and caught Brianna's eye, she frowned and Draco turned around to look. When he saw Brianna, he almost fell off the bench, but the boys sitting next to him caught him before he touched the ground. Clearly shaken, he turned back around to face the girl who had started talking again, and didn't look at her for the rest of breakfast. Their first class was double potions with the Hufflepuffs. The dungeons were damp and cold, and Brianna thought she even spotted a rat scurrying along. Professor Snape was just as cold, and he didn't seem to like Brianna very much, he seemed almost afraid that she might take a hand grenade and blow up the Potions lab. He must have been talking to Draco, she figured. "Today we will be taking notes, so get out your quills and parchment." Snape said. "Turn to page 544 and copy everything until you get to page 584." "Is it just me, or is Snape being nicer than usual?" Harry whispered to Ron. Brianna whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "He must have heard about the blowing up of the potions lab." Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at her as if she were crazy. Brianna gave them a smirk, and jumped as Professor Snape yelled at them. "No talking! Ten points from Gryffindor!" They were quiet immediately and opened their books to begin taking notes. 'Professor Snape.' Brianna called to him with her mind. Professor Snape whirled around to face her, the color that was left in his face drained as he stared at her expressionless face. 'I won't do anything to your beloved Potions Lab, don't worry. You shouldn't always believe your favorite students, they have a tendency to use your trust against you.' Brianna smiled and went back to her work. Professor Snape didn't say anything to her for the rest of the class. Brianna finished early and started reading about the Triol potion, which was a healing potion in case you were stabbed or got shot by an arrow. Brianna remembered Weaponry room in her grandmother's house. There were swords dating back to the seventh century and crossbows lining the walls. Bows and arrows of the finest woods and metals were displayed in cases lined with velvet cushioning. "Put your things away, your homework will be writing a short essay on the poison antidotes, and I want two rolls of parchment to be turned in next Friday. And finish the notes!" Professor Snape told them, snapping Brianna back into reality. Students put the caps on the inkwells and piled everything back into their bags. Harry and Ron turned on Brianna and asked, "What did you blow up? Were you expelled?" Brianna laughed at them and didn't answer. "Hermione, what do we have next?" she asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder at the schedule in her hands. "Defense Against the Dark Arts with." Hermione groaned, "we have it with Slytherin." "Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of my best subjects." Brianna commented. "What are your other best subjects?" Ron asked. "Transfiguration, it's also my favorite." She answered. "No need to ask why." Ron said wryly. Harry laughed and he and Ron started talking about Quidditch. "So, who is the D.A.D.A. teacher anyway?" Brianna asked Hermione. "I don't rightly know, every year it's someone different. The position is supposed to be cursed, but Professor Snape wants it, and he still hasn't been able to get it yet. I didn't see any knew faces at the head table this morning." Brianna smiled to herself. 'I'm going to love this.' She thought to herself. As they arrived at the classroom, there were already students waiting, chattering amongst themselves. "Where's the professor?" Harry asked Dean Thomas who was talking to Seamus and Neville. "He isn't here yet," Dean replied, checking his digital watch. "What makes you think the teacher will be a man?" Brianna asked. "Well, I just figured." Dean started. "Right, hmm, we'll see." Brianna pulled a whistle connected to a chain out from her robes. Immediately Dean and Ron clapped their hands to their ears. Brianna looked at them and shook her head. She took a deep breath and blew, but no sound came out. Ron and Dean took their hands off their ears and looked at the whistle, utterly bewildered. "I think your whistle's broken." Harry told her. "Well I wouldn't know, I can't hear it." Said Brianna, putting the whistle back in her robes. Harry looked at her, confused, and suddenly a snowy owl came in from the open window at the end of the corridor carrying keys in its claws. The owl landed on Brianna's shoulder and dropped the keys into her outstretched hand. "Thank you, Sugar." Brianna said to it, pulling a bit of bread out of her pocket and giving it to the bird before it flew off again. Brianna unlocked the door to the classroom and ushered everyone inside. Brianna dropped her bag on the teacher's desk and one of the Slytherins yelled, "That's the teachers desk!" "Well, who do you think I am?" Brianna looked at the confused faces of both Slytherin and Gryffindor students. "Welcome. I'm sorry I'm late; I just came from double potions. Now, let's see, roll." Brianna opened a drawer and pulled out a clipboard with a stack of papers on it. "I'm going to call your name and." but she was interrupted, by another Slytherin. "Sit down! Where's the teacher?" "I thought we went over this already." Brianna sighed, "I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, now, please be quiet, I hate taking off house points." Turning her attention back to the list "Seamus Finningan?" "Here." He called, just as the door burst open and Draco Malfoy rushed in and took the seat in between the boys he had been sitting with at breakfast. "Five points from Slytherin for being late, Mr. Malfoy." "What?! You can't do that! You're not the Professor!" "I can and I did. Now please be quiet, I'm." "You're not, Professor Snape is." Draco said smugly. "Professor Snape, please come in." Brianna called and Snape appeared in the doorway. "It's not nice to put ideas in students heads like that Severus." She said sweetly. "I do not think that you are able to teach a class yourself." Snape said icily. "I've been teaching since I was thirteen. But you knew that." She answered with the same tone. "Should we ask Professor Dumbledore?" "Why not?" He replied. Brianna pointed to her wand to the fireplace behind her and flames shot up between the grate. Plunging her hand into a vase she pulled out a handful of powder and threw it in the fire. "Professor Dumbledore." She spoke. There was an audible pop and Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "Oh, hello Brianna, Severus. What can I do for you?" "Good morning, Professor. Do you think that I am able to handle my own class?" Brianna asked him. "Well, certainly. If I had thought otherwise, I would have hired someone else." Dumbledore answered. "Then would you kindly tell Professor Snape that he has no need to be here?" "Severus, I think that Miss McGonagall should be able to handle herself." "Yes, Professor." Snape glared at Brianna, turned on his heel and left. "Thank you sir." Brianna said to Dumbledore. "Certainly." And with another pop, Professor Dumbledore's head disappeared and the fire went out. "You don't even know what you're doing. I bet you've never even seen an unforgivable curse." Draco spat out from the end of the room "I should tell you right now," Brianna said, turning around to face her class, "That you are not the only ones to receive instruction by Mad-Eye- Moody, I have also been taught by him as well as some of the most trained and famous Auror's in the world. I know more about this subject than Professor Snape could tell you. I have been beside these people working to protect the people of my country and yours so don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about. And Mr. Malfoy, I have used and Unforgivable curse on many witches and wizards. I'm sure you've probably killed something, your father being what he is." Draco stood up, knocking his chair to the floor, "I told you to SHUT-UP about my family! You don't know anything about them!" 'On the contrary, Draco,' Brianna told him with her mind, 'I know all about your family. I know your family history, the way around your Manor, even where your room is and what it looks like. And five points from Slytherin for yelling at a teacher." "You." Draco started. "I wouldn't push it. Get me angry enough and I'll take more points than your house has earned." "Want to bet?" He growled. "Don't bet with me, you'll lose. Now, sit down." Draco set his chair up straight with a bang, making Brianna flinch. He mumbled something that made Pansy smirk. Brianna rolled her eyes, "I don't think I'll even bother to take roll. Okay, I don't know what your parents will think of me after I teach you this, but I'm going to teach you anyway. It's a counter curse to one of the most powerful spells in this country. Does anybody know what 'Lorem Ipsum Dolor Amet' does?" Much to Brianna's surprise, nobody raised their hands. "Come now, I know some of you know it." And still no response from the class. "No? Amazing. Well it's the spell that burns the dark mark." Immediately, whispers broke out. Hermione looked stunned, and Harry was fiddling with his wand. Ron, on the other hand, was turned around in his seat talking to Lavender and Pavarti. "Ahem." Brianna tried to get her class' attention, but to no avail. She stuck her pinkies in her mouth and gave a high-pitched whistle, and the room was silent at once. "Good. Now each of you will get a wooden board with the dark mark on it. The spell is: Bersla Denomnia. Lets try it." Brianna waved her wand and wooden boards of different sizes appeared in front of each student. "You may begin." The students all tried valiantly, but, as expected, Hermione was the only one to lighten the mark. Hermione looked very proud of herself as Brianna awarded her 15 points. After class they headed to the Main Hall for lunch, "Why didn't you tell us you were the teacher?" Ron demanded. "What fun would that be?" Brianna laughed. "So, you were trained by Moody also?" Harry asked, "When?" "I come down every summer for training. My Mother, and Grandfather are all Aurors and they think that Moody is a very good teacher, so I study from him. My Father is an Unspeakable." Ron gawked at her and Harry asked, "But during the school year you don't get training?" "No, I still get training. America has Aurors too. In fact, most of them are CIA Agents as well, which means that I get physical training." "CIA?" said Harry, confused. "Central Intelligence Agency. They're like Aurors, only some of them aren't wizards." "Do they know about us?" Hermione commented as they entered the Hall. "Yes, they know. We.they've done a good job keeping it secret, if I do say so myself." Brianna sat down as food appeared on the table in front of them. Dumbledore stood up and clinked his spoon on his glass. The Great Hall fell silent and he spoke, "I realize some of you got a shock when you found out who your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was this year. For the first time we have a Professor that is younger than some of the students. Brianna McGonagall is your new teacher." Gasps from the older students broke out and Professor Snape was smiling. Professor Dumbledore ignored this and kept talking, "Professor McGonagall is part of a new branch of the Auror society, Junior Aurors. She was trained by the TOP Aurors in the world. Please, show her respect while you are in her classroom." Brianna kept her head down when the talking started again as Dumbledore sat in his seat. When lunch was over she headed outside to the lake to finish her novel. 


	3. The Question

Chapter Three, The Question  
  
(A/N): Okay, my last stories didn't come out in paragraphs and my title didn't show up. My note didn't show up either, neither did my disclaimer. But, ah, what can I expect? This is my first fanfic, and I am still not quite sure how this is supposed to work, so if this shows up, please, if you know how this thing works, tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, all J.K. Rowling's handiwork, well perhaps the character, (named after me! *wink*) The story excerpt from *Come Back To Me* is definitely not mine. It is as it says, Josie Litton's, although, her background is not true (obviously!) So, yes. You get to reading.  
  
The day was warm, so Brianna sat underneath a weeping willow and read. The book was one of her favorites. The author, Josie Litton, was the daughter of a man who had invented miniature bombs in the United States. She had written a trilogy and Brianna was now on the last book, 'Come Back To Me'. Brianna read: 'She was a contrary woman, capable of fierce pride and will, yet also vulnerable and strong all at the same time. She could frustrate, bewilder, and mystify him, and he thanked Loki for it. Or perhaps Frigg, for he suspected the queen of the gods would approve of one such as Rycca. "You see here," he said casually as he could manage, "the benefits of travel and my own brother's fortuitous choice for a wife." Rycca's brow furled. "I don't understand." "In Constantinople I met a Physician who showed me how wounds could be stitched. It seemed a sensible measure, much preferable to searing skin with a fiery blade. Years later, when I found myself bleeding to death on a road near Hedeby in Jutland, I remembered that I had thread and needle in my kit, the kind we use for repairing sails. It worked well enough." Dragon said.' "Dragon." Brianna sighed.  
  
"What?" There was a rustle, and Draco's head appeared in front of Brianna. "Oh, it's you. What did you want?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded.  
  
"You said my name."  
  
"No, I didn't. I may have said what your name means, but I didn't say your name. There is a difference, you know."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well, for one, they are spelled differently."  
  
Draco sneered at her. "Don't be smart with me." He said, fully stepping through the low branches.  
  
"Would you rather me act stupid like your friends?" she asked innocently.  
  
"There you go again. Give it a rest."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your whole attitude towards people who aren't or weren't in Slytherin. It's really rather annoying."  
  
"No, I think I'll keep it, thank you."  
  
"Fine. What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. It is my business. I am still a teacher and I can still dock house points."  
  
Draco glared at her and finally said, "I was trying to go swimming."  
  
"Are you sure? It's rather cold."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Suit yourself." Brianna put her book in her bag and stood up following Draco out. She watched as Draco as he pulled his robes over his head revealing a pair of black swim trunks. He untied his shoes and stuffed his socks in them. Draco stepped in the water and Brianna smiled as she saw him shiver. He didn't get out though; he went in deeper until the water got to his knees. He raised his arms and did a swan dive into the water. "Don't freeze to death!" she called to him as he swam farther into the water. Another figure joined her at the water's edge but Brianna didn't notice until they spoke to her.  
  
"You know, he is in Slytherin."  
  
Brianna slowly turned her head to face the person and realized that it was the girl that was always hanging around Draco. "As are you. I suppose you're going to tell me to back off and that he's yours, now. Aren't you?"  
  
"No, actually, I'm not. I would be heartily amused if Draco accepted a date from you." She said, a smile painfully crossing her lips.  
  
"Is that so? Well, we'll have to see." And with that final note, Brianna turned and left the girl standing there smirking at her retreating back.  
  
That night, Brianna skipped dinner, despite the fact that she was starving and worked on her homework and her lesson plan for the next day. Hermione left to eat dinner and came back to work with Brianna.  
  
When Harry and Ron walked into the dormitory, neither girl looked up or acknowledged them. "You two are working like maniacs. Just come down to the common room and rest." Harry said coaxingly. They didn't look up or answer them. "Take a break." Both of their heads shot up and they looked at each other and then at Harry as if he were the stupidest person on earth.  
  
"What!?" Hermione and Brianna said together. Brianna got to her feet and shoved them both out. "Listen you two, we have a lot of work to do, so do you, as a matter of fact. Go do your homework! Professor McGonagall may not be here, but I am, and I am telling you to go somewhere else and leave us in peace!" she slammed the door and jumped back on the bed.  
  
The boys stood outside the slammed doors with surprised and Aggravated expressions. "Well, isn't that nice!" Ron stomped back down the stairs with Harry following after him.  
  
Brianna didn't go to bed until two o'clock in the morning.  
  
Her sleep was not long and dreamless. Transfiguration with Ravenclaw the next morning was like Potions; notes, notes, and more notes. Professor McGonagall watched them to make sure they didn't talking. It seemed forever until she released them. Brianna ate her lunch quickly so that she could go out to the lake again.  
  
The lake was calm, and the birds were flying overhead. Brianna took her shoes off and pulled her robes over her head. The dress she was wearing was plain and pale blue. Letting her dress trail behind her in the water as she stepped in. The water was warmer than she had expected. She went in to her knees, the dress clinging to her ankles. She heard someone enter the water behind her. She turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming into the water farther.  
  
Harry looked at her amused, and said, "Thinking about going swimming? It's cold."  
  
"No," she laughed, "I just like the water. It's really too bad my Animagus form is a cat, otherwise, I'd be something that swims." She thought a moment, "Or something that flies. I love the sky too."  
  
Ron came up behind her and shivered. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"No, not really. It's warmer than I expected, actually."  
  
A voice sounded from behind them. "What are you doing?" It was Ginny.  
  
"Come join us Ginny!" Hermione yelled to her.  
  
Ginny looked at the water tentatively, "No, I don't think so. Besides, I just came to tell you that Professor McGonagall wanted you two." She nodded towards Harry and Ron.  
  
The two boys exchanged looks of bewilderment as they trudged up to the castle. Brianna winked at Ginny, who giggled and followed the boys up the lawn.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, just some prank we're pulling on them."  
  
Hermione looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.  
  
After chatting a bit about the homework Professor McGonagall assigned, Hermione left to study in the library, while Brianna went even further into the water. When she was up to her shoulders she dunked her head under and came up, wiping the water off of her face.  
  
"I thought it was too cold to swim in.," said a voice behind her.  
  
She saw Draco standing at the water's edge, and said, "It is for someone who's cold blooded." Brianna slowly got out of the water, her dress clinging and weighing her down. Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Cold blooded? What am I a snake?" "You might as well be." She grabbed her robes. "Some people think you're better as a ferret though." Draco looked murderous. "Some people also think that I'm the sexiest person in Hogwarts." "You, and who?" Brianna dried herself off with a quick drying spell. "A lot of people." Draco said defensively. "Of course, whatever you say. What did you want?" Brianna said, bored.  
  
"Nothing much, really." He said innocently. There was a snicker from behind a tree on Draco's right. Brianna's mouth curled up into a smirk. "Whatever do you want Draco?" she asked mocking his innocence.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you, uh, you would want to, um," Draco winced, "Go out with me?" he said quietly.  
  
Brianna closed her eyes and tried to hold the laugh down in her throat, but it didn't work. Brianna fell, laughing hysterically. The people sitting on the lawn looked over curiously at Draco, who was very red in the face, and Brianna who was rolling around on the grass at his feet, laughing madly. She was laughing so hard she was crying, Draco suddenly looked furious. "What the hell is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
Brianna, still laughing, pointed to the tree from whence the anonymous snicker came, and snapped her fingers towards it. She gasped for air, and said, "Your friend.." But the rest was lost in laughter. Draco had finally had enough.  
  
"Hello! I still need your answer!" he yelled.  
  
Brianna focused on the tree to see if she could get any thought waves from it. She heard: 'She knows I'm here. Damn! Come on, answer him! What is she doing? Why is she looking at me? Whoa! Pansy, calm down! Getting too jittery, it's not like she can read your mind!'  
  
Brianna smiled and called out to her, "Pansy! Get down from the tree! I know you're there, no use in hiding."  
  
Slowly, the girl crept down from the tree and stood next to Draco, who by this time was looking completely disorientated. "Nice to finally know your name, Pansy." Brianna held out her hand, and Pansy just stared at it.  
  
"If you are just now learning my name, how did you know.?" Pansy trailed off dumbfounded.  
  
"No need to get jittery," Brianna said smugly, "It's not like I can read your mind!"  
  
Pansy looked at Brianna and squeaked. She stood behind Draco as Brianna spoke again.  
  
"Oh, and Draco, five points from Slytherin for asking out a teacher." She cupped his chin in her hand and softly kissed his mouth before departing towards the castle to see if her prank on Ron and Harry worked or not.  
  
(A/N): Sooo, what did you think? ... "Hello? Um, is anyone still there? Oh, come on guys! It wasn't that bad! Oh, fine, if you're not going to talk to me, you could at least review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeze? 


End file.
